Black Out
by Touched The Sky
Summary: L throws a Super Smash Bros party in one of the rooms of his newly made 'hotel'. Light comes, looking for a chance to kill L. Matt comes, he wouldn't be Matt if he didn't. And Matsuda come, he feels lonely. But, a powerout occurs in the middle of it all.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Death Note and/or Nintendo. If I did, I would've put someone from Death Note into SSBB... Though if Light was there it would be ridiculously cheap, he would just write someone's name and they would die... Though, what if it was someone like Yoshi or Donkey Kong? It only said 'human' in the Death Note... I wonder if Shinigamis could kill dinosaurs or animals with the Death Note or if they're allowed to with their bare hands... I wonder if animals could own a Death Note... Oh yeah, the story. -goes calling someone on msn a bunny-

* * *

On a floating platform in the middle of a colorful background that made it seem like the platform was flying through space and time, there stood a man in a blue jumpsuit wearing a red helmet. He had his fist behind him as though he was drawing energy into it, his other hand in front of his face as he got ready to thrust his fist forward. There was a red haired man with blue armor with gold lining in front of this man. The said man had his sword above his head, as though getting ready to bring it down with the power of the Gods. They both made an action at the same time, the sword came down and the fist came forward.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Falcon Paunch'd!" An ecstatic looking man exclaimed as he raised his arms in victory while holding a GameCube controller.

"Shut up Matsuda! I'm coming after you!" A brunette yelled as he watched a red headed sword wielding soldier fly off the flat black and purple stage on TV. The same person then later reappeared on a platform that came from the sky and jumped of it, running after a blue and red dressed person, who held his right arm back, yelling '_Falcon,'_. But before the said person could complete what he was saying, a small green dinosaur stuck his tongue out, swallowing the racer and shooting him out which made him fly across the screen.

"Finally… Killed the falcon punch spammer." A black haired man with his knees pulled up to his shoulder said as he stared at the screen.

"Awww! Ryuzaki, I would've hit Light's character and gained my 6th point…" Matsuda whined.

"No, I would've just jumped and killed you instead… And, that was _so_ my point Ryuzaki." Light leaned forward to glare at L.

"I hit him first." L took advantage of Light not paying attention to the game and proceeded to eat his character with Yoshi. But instead of spitting him out, an egg was produced from Yoshi's behind. But before Yoshi could start hitting the egg, a brown haired ape grabbed the green dinosaur, and jumped off the nearby ledge.

"Nya ha ha! Owned!" A goggle wearing red haired man laughed.

"Matt…I thought we agreed on no suicidal drops from Donkey Kong or Kirby." L kept mashing buttons on his controller as the green dinosaur struggled on the ape's back.

"I'm not dying with you." Matt said as DK just threw Yoshi before they reached the bottom, jumped, spun, and landed back on the stage. "So it's not a suicidal drop."

"…Cheap…" L muttered.

Roy and Captain Falcon were brawling on the other side of the stage. Well, Falcon was just spamming Falcon Punch while Roy kept dodge rolling them.

"Arg! If I could only... hit... you... dammit!" Matsuda kept spamming the B button trying to make his character's fist connect with Light's character.

"Falcon Punch spammers are boring..." Light said lazily, making his character stop his dodge rolling and then upper cutting Matsuda's character with his sword, leaving a trail of fire behind.

"Waaah!" Matsuda whined, attempting to Falcon Punch in midair.

"Idiot." But to Light's surprise, he triggered his counter too soon, and it ended just as the Captain pulled his fist forward, connecting it with Roy's head.

"YES!" Matsuda yelled in victory.

"That was just dumb luck!" Light's eyes narrowed as he stared at the TV screen. Roy hadn't been blown all the way to the side of the screen because this is the first time he's been hit so he jumped back the ledge, only to be hit by another flaming punch. "ARG!" Light yelled in anger as he watched his character fly out of sight.

"Light is getting owned by Matsuda, who's been using only one move the entire match. That's low." L said as he made Yoshi run towards the ape, who was spinning his arm round and round.

"I am so going to kill you Matsuda." Roy reappeared and started to run towards the blue and red racer, who was running back and forth on the edge of the screen. But just before Yoshi reached Donkey Kong, who started to thrust his arm forward, and Roy reached Captain Falcon, who was about to Falcon Punch again, 'TIME' Appeared on the screen in big blue and black letters and freezed the game behind it.

"Dammit." Matt groaned, annoyed that his home run hit was interrupted. The players waited for the results of the match as the screen faded to black. A screen with a bird in the black back ground and four white outlined bars started to appear with each of the player's characters in them near the bottom. Captain Falcon was first with 6 points, Donkey Kong and Yoshi tied for second with 2 points each, and Roy was last with -8 points.

"…" Light was embarrassed.

"FIRST! YAY!" Matsuda shouted.

"Light didn't even kill anyone." L's lip curled as he started to bite hi thumbnail.

"Shut up Ryuzaki."

"How… How did _I_ lose, to _that_?!" Matt pointed in disbelief at the person doing some weird kind of crazy dance.

"Looks like spamming falcon punch actually is good." L cocked his head to the left as he looked at Matsuda like he was some kind of science experiment.

"Matsuda, sit down! I can't select my character with your butt in my face!" Light yelled as he kicked Matsuda causing him to stop dancing.

"Sorry Light… Don't take your anger out on my just because I'm the one who killed you the most…" Light growled at Matsuda as he whimpered and quickly picked up his controller and ran back to his chair.

_BZZZZZT_

The screen went black just as Matsuda chose Bowser. The lights went out a split second after.

"Wow. It's night time." Matt pointed out as he noticed no light was coming from the window.

"…What was that..?" Matsuda whimpered as he stood up and walked around blindly in the darkness trying to feel his way to the other guys.

"It was a power out of course. I'm sure Wa— "

_Smack!_

Ow!" Light's voice shrieked as a hand came out of nowhere and smacked him across the face. "Matsuda, sit down!"

"Oh I'm sorry Light…" Matsuda carefully sat down slowly feeling the floor to make sure nothing was there.

"Anyways, I'm sure Watari will fix this soon." L said while Light was rubbing his cheek.

"It's much darker than I thought, is the moon or stars not out tonight?" Matt wondered.

"I guess so." Light replied, trying to figure out which way was L. _I could go strangle him to death right now…_ Light thought, starting to get up in a direction he thought L was at.

_Thud._

"Ouch!"

"Hm?" L looked in the direction of Light's voice as though he could see him.

"I-I hit the wall…" Light said as he went back to his chair while rubbing his nose.

"…Why were you up?"

"Um… I was trying to find a fl—Waaa!" Light tripped over a chair and fell on to the ground head first. "I-I think I'm just going to sit still…" He said as he started rubbing his skull.

"Yes, we all should until Watari fixes the power."

/*\/*\/*\

_15 minutes later._

"Shouldn't the power be on by now..?" Matsuda asked nervously, biting his lower lip.

"Maybe one of the power poles got knocked down or something." Matt suggested.

"I don't like this darkness… You can't see anything at all!" Matsuda whined.

"Oh yeah! I brought my DS!" Matt suddenly remembered as he pulled out a black DS lite, flipped it open, and pressed the on button. The DS turned on, flickered, and turned off. "…Mello forgot to charge it…" Matt sighed as he closed his DS and put it back in his pocket.

"We should go find a flashlight…" Matsuda started to get up again but L quickly told him to sit down.

"Just wait until someone fixes it." Light said, starting to get annoyed of Matsuda's voice. He was still angry of the falcon punch spamming after all…

"What if it never comes on..?" Matsuda whined, starting to panic.

"It'll come on. I'm sure it will." L told him.

"I don't want to stay like this through the whole night!" Matsuda yelled.

"Shut up Matsuda, just wait okay? Fall asleep if you want." Light started to shift his weight but then a faint creaking noise could be heard from behind the group. "Is someone back there?"

"I'm still here." Matt responded.

"I don't think anyone here move at all." L said.

"...Do you think there's a ghost..?" Matsuda whimpered.

"No, maybe it was Watari or someone outside going to fix the power. Ghosts aren't real." Light said. _But Shinigamis are… If they are can ghosts be real too..?_ Light started to ponder. He would ask Ryuk that later.

"Mmm… Someone should get their cell phone out and use it as a light to get the flashlight in the bedroom." L said.

"N-not me…" Matsuda sunk lower to the floor so no one would notice him, as if they could see him...

"I'll go get it." Light got his cell phone out and flipped it on and a faint light revealed his face. "Where is it?" He asked turning to L. _Ohh… He's on that side…_

"Left bedside drawer, second to the bottom." L pointed to the direction of the bedroom.

"Mkay." Light pointed the light in front of him so he could barely see where he was going. He walked carefully into the hallway, and entered the bathroom.

"Wrong room Light." L began chewing on his thumbnail again.

"I-I knew that." Light walked out looking rather red in the face and walked into the room across the bathroom.

"That's a closet."

"Shut up! It's so goddamn hard to see with this stupid light!" Light screamed and actually started to check what room he's actually walking into before going inside. "Ah, found it." Light stepped back out with a flash light, shining it in L's face out of spite.

"Good job." L remained unfazed by the light as Light kept waving it at his head in an attempt to annoy him. Light grumbled and tossed the flashlight to L, throwing it extra hard, which L didn't notice so it flew past his head, shattered the window, and fall onto the streets below.

"…" Everyone was once again back in pitch black darkness, until everyone but Matsuda took their cell phones out so they could see.

"Good job dumbass! Now we have to use this little light!" Matt yelled at Light.

"H-hey! It's not my fault Ryuzaki couldn't catch it!"

"You could've at least warned me Light-kun. And you threw it pretty hard too."

"You should've seen me toss it to you! Some reflexes you have."

"_Toss_? You fuc—"

"Guys, we should go see what that noise was or see why there was a black out…" Matsuda interrupted Matt, attempting to break the argument, after finally finding his cell phone and using it as a light too.

"Yes. I'll go check." L got up from his chair and walked over to the door to exit the hotel room. "Remember Light-kun, the door is right _here_." L pointed at the knob, a smile forming on his face.

"Shut up Ryuzaki!" Light yelled, stomping his way to the door. Light proceeded to open the door before L, and slammed into something cold and solid. "Goddamn it Ryuzaki! Why the hell is there a fake door here!?!" Light screamed in L's face.

"Oh, the defense machinery must've kicked in." L punched in some numbers in the number panel thing next to the light switch and the metal door slid back into the wall. "There."

"I don't see anything out here…" Matsuda said as they all stepped out the room, Light muttering something about swearing he'll kill everyone here.

"Well this light can't exactly show us everything, we've gotta go look around." Matt swung around his cell phone in all directions before his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"_MATT! GODDAMNT IT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING SHOWER AND THEN THE POWER FUCKING WENT OUT! I CAN'T FIND MY FUCKING PANTS! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, ANY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!"_ Screamed a familiar bitchy voice.

"Geez, calm down Mells, tyour pants are probably on the toilet seat, and the chocolate on top of the toilet, in that water thingie." Matt held the cell phone a foot from his ear before Mello could talk again.

"_THEY'RE NOT THERE! I ALREADY CHECKED! I CAN'T FUCKING FIND ANYTHING!"_

"…Then how did you find the phone…"

"_CAUSE IT LIT UP CAUSE IT WAS ALMOST OUT OF FUCKING BATTERIES! OH SHIT THAT RE—Beeeeeeep. This connection has been cut. Please call again." _

"Oooh… Poor Mells. All alone in the dark bathroom. He's always been afraid of Bloody Mary." Matt looked up from his cell, realizing that the others has left him. "H-hey! Where did you guys go?!" And so, Matt ran into the darkness.

/*\/*\/*\

"H-hey! Have you guys noticed Matt disappeared?" Matsuda suddenly brought up as he looked behind him and noticed the absence of the red headed goggle wearing game freak.

"No. I still heard Mello's voice so I though he was still behind us. He speaks so damn loud." Light smirked, _now to get rid of Matsuda so I can get finally kill L._

"Shouldn't we wait for him?" Matsuda asked, stopping behind L and Light.

"No, I'm sure he can take care of himself." L and Light walked on, leaving Matsuda behind.

"Okay… Wait up!" Matsuda ran up to join the two rivals, slipping in the process.

/*\/*\/*\

"Stupid idiots! Leaving me behind…" Matt muttered to himself, walking randomly down the hall in hopes of reuniting with the other three.

_THUD_

"WAAAH!" Matt never knew he could scream so loud. "Wh-who's there?" He randomly waved his phone around towards the direction of the sound, other arm above his head in case some random zombie came to eat his brains. "Hello?" He called out into the darkness. _I think I've been playing too much video games…_

"OF COURSE!" Came from the dark hallway.

"Eyaah!" Matt definitely heard something this time; it wasn't just something that his video game addiction created. But, he still did something that was pretty stupid. Thinking he had a red turtle shell from Mario Kart, he threw his cell phone across the hall, shattering it and destroying his only source of light. "…Shit."

/*\/*\/*\

"WAAAH!" A scream had caused Matsuda to jump and almost landed in Light's arms, if he had them out.

"Was that Matt…?" Matsuda rubbed his back, realizing something while doing so. "D-do you think a monster ate him..?!" He whispered in fear of the monster hearing him

"Of course a monster didn't eat him." Light lightly kicked Matsuda, prompting him to get up.

"Y-yeah… Of course…" Matsuda said nervously. "Of course!" He said a little louder, as if telling the monster he's not afraid. Then, he cupped his hands and put them in front of his mouth; "OF COURSE!"

"Shut up!" Light smacked him across the back of his head. "You're right next to my ear! Geez."

"Here's the stairs, let's go down." L suddenly said, pointing his cell phone down a flight of spiraling stairs with his finger in his mouth.

"Couldn't we take the elevator?" Matsuda looked down the stairs as if some monster might appear and eat them all.

"Matsuda, it's power out. Elevators need power. Get it?" Light said, annoyed, as he and L walked down the stairs.

"O-oh. I knew that." Matsuda followed and soon they all disappeared into the darkness below.

/*\/*\/*\

Matt stood in the same exact place where he threw his imaginary red shell whispering 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck' for about ten minutes now. He didn't dare go forward, whatever had yelled 'OF COURSE' might eat him. He wondered why it hadn't came after him yet. Maybe it was incredibly slow… Like a zombie. Or maybe the voice was another of his made-up game hallucinations.

Hoping it was the latter, Matt got up. He waited five seconds after every slow step he took, carefully making no sound. _I am Sly Cooper, I am Sly Cooper, I am Sly Cooper_.

After a while, he got tired of his Sly Cooper sneaking aroundness. Feeling the wall as he walked, he finally found an opening and walked around the corner, or, he thought it was a corner but it was the stairs. It's hard to believe he didn't get knocked out as he fell down the stairs.

/*\/*\/*\

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Matsuda brought up as the trio went down the stairs to the bottom floor where the power generator should be.

"Hmmmmm?" Light cupped his ear and listened pretty hard.

_Thud Thus __Thud Thud __Thud Thud_

"It sounds like someone's stomping down the stairs or something." L said, deducing what it could be.

_Thud Thud __Thud Thud_

The sound was getting closer to the three now. They stopped and braced themselves for whatever was coming.

"Maybe it's Matt?" Matsuda started to get behind L and Light, using them as a protection.

"No, I don't think he would stomp down the stairs." L cocked his head curiously as he chewed on his thumbnail.

"Unless he was running away from the monster th—"

Light's attempt at making a joke to scare Matsuda was stopped short as a red, black, and white blur hit him and sent both Light and the blur down the stairs.

"That was rather unexpected…" L stared down into the seemingly endless darkness below them, a blue light was bouncing down the stairs, suddenly disappearing as it hit the steps. "Lucky for them we're on the fourth floor."

/*\/*\/*\

"HOLY SHI—"

_THUD_

"T! HOW THE H—"

_THUD_

"ELL ARE W—"

_THUD_

"E FALLI—"

_THUD_

"ING LIKE T—"

_THUD_

"HIS?!" Light yelled as both he and Matt fell down the stairs.

"I DO—"

_THUD_

"N'T KNOW! W—"

_THUD_

"E SEEM TO B—"

_THUD_

"E IGNORING LOGIC!" Matt yelled back.

_THUD._

Finally, they hit the end.

"Y-yeah… Usually a person stops after a flat surface; we passed at least three of those… Hell, humans aren't bouncy!" Light said trying hard not to slip into unconsciousness from all the pain in his body as he rolled off Matt. Surprisingly, they both had no warm crimson liquid on the outside of their bodies, only a few bruises here and there.

"Mmmm…" Matt muttered as Light rolled off him, he was on bottom when they hit the floor (and about almost every time they hit the stairs) so he made Light's contact with the ground much less painful than his.

"Damn he fell asleep." Light got up slowly, ignoring all the pain from every muscle movement. "Oh fuck fuck fuck it hurts…" Light walked ahead leaving Matt, but he realized he didn't have any source of light anymore, his cell got smashed as they went down. "Shit. What do I do now?" He asked himself as he slowly sat back down, wincing as he bends his legs.

And then bam, the lights went back on, leaving a disappointing ending for this story cause I feel like it.

* * *

**A/N:** I got bored at the end. ^^;... I might continue though, depends on how i feel. -rereads the story- ...I don't like this very much...


End file.
